


Far Longer Than Forever

by LSwanJones



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, CaptainSwanAU, F/M, Pirate Emma Swan, Prince Killian Jones, Romance, captainswan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSwanJones/pseuds/LSwanJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian is the son of Snow White and Prince Charming. He is going to get married with the princess Regina but one day the worst pirate of all, the daughter of BlackBeard, comes into his life by stealing him his parent's ring. He goes after her trying to get his parent's ring, but he doesn't know that that ring follows the true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

The dawn light coming through a window of the palace. A hollow sound from the door of his room, awoke him from his sleep. Reluctantly and without leaving his bed, he placed a robe on the top of him, covering his naked body. When they returned to knock on the door. 

\- "Come in!" He said hoarsely, the door slowly opened and a figure appeared. She was an old lady with maid clothes. She walked to his bed and placed the tray on the little table in front of him like always. Then she walked over to the window and opened the curtains to let in the sunlight in the room, she glanced at the man who was still sitting with his robe on the bed, and she bowed to him.

\- "Good morning your Highness,"- She said - "I hope you've spent a pleasant night." 

\- "You can retire, right now, I don't need anything else." He said and she left the room with a tilt. He rose from the bed and walked to the tray of food like every morning. On the tray there were all kinds of fruits , milk , cocoa , juice and fresh bread. He decided to take a glass of milk and an apple, he went back to his bed and lay on it enjoying the taste of the apple melting in his mouth with every bite. When he finished the breakfast, he walked to his closet and put on him his riding clothes, he needed to go out of that palace. 'Hmm today i'm more handsome than usual.' He thought as he was looking and smiling to himself in the mirror. He picked up his hair in a small ponytail, then he left his room and went to the stables where his best friend was brushing his horse.

-"Good morning your Highness." Said the man which was in front of him and the prince sighed. 

-"Eric, I've told you a million times, you dont have to tell me ' Your Highness ' if my parents are not in front of us." He said as he approached Eric and gave him a hug. Eric was like the big brother he never had. They knew each other since Eric came to the palace when he was only nine years old, his parents had no money and the king, hosted them by giving them a job and stay at the palace. Eric was a couple of years older than him and he taught him several tricks with sword and ride a horse. 

-"I know, but I don't like calling you for your name, not anymore. You'll be the king soon and a servant like me doesn't deserve to have that kind of friendship with you , Your Highness." Eric said, stressing the word " Highness as he said . He laughed and put his arm around the shoulders of his friend. 

-"Oh, come on, do not talk nonsense, when I'm the king I promise to give you some titles, what do you prefer, earl, duke, marquis...? " Eric laughed at the thought of himself as someone with a title. 

-"Okay, let me think... Hmm I think, Conde Eric sounds great, what do you think, Your Highness?" Killian groaned at the word Highness and he went to his horse. 

-"I think it sounds good, although the Duke of the Ursula's Kingdom, sounds better, don't you think?"- Eric laughed as the prince climbed into his brown horse. The kingdom of Ursula, was quiet and was at the seashore, its name was due to a mythological creature that lived in those seas. Eric loved the sea as much as the prince did and when they could out sailing with one of the ships that his father, the king, possessed. He took the reins of his horse and looked down at Eric. -"If my father comes here looking for my services, tell him that I 'll be in the woods of the east. I will try to stay here before he called me to eat, anyway." Eric nodded doing a little bow as the prince led his horse into the woods east. He loved everything that had to do with freedom, it was not designed to be a prince and less to inherit the crown and kingdom of his parents, his life did not belong to the palace, he was someone with a free spirit who does not like being a prisoner of a throne with the responsibility of being a sovereign from which all depend someday. He was unprepared for the task, sometimes Eric taught him how to behave to become a good king, but he was more like a pirate. Eric knew that the fate of the Prince Killian wasn't to be the king of the Enchanted Forest.


	2. Chapter Two

He rode to his secret place, a place that only he and his horse knew. It was a valley, where there was a huge waterfall and lake at his feet and there were all kinds of flowers, that place was magical. Killian loved to take his horse and go to the beach to walk along the seashore, but for several years, especially since the death of the Queen Cora of Wonderland, everything changed. Cora was a woman of strong caracter, she was very ambitious and she just wanted to be rich and had power. she had magic and according to legend, she never had her heart in her chest, it was hiding somewhere but someone found it and killed her. Killian was not a person that liked the town gossips and legends, but with Cora was different because she was the mother of his future wife: Regina.

Killian was engaged to her, well actually, he was engaged to the heir to the throne of Wonderland since he was a baby. He didn't meet her, but people who had seen her said she was the spitting image of her mother Cora, only younger, sweeter and more beautiful than her. They had agreed that the day of his twenty-eighth birthday he would marry her. He had exactly 30 days until his birthday and Killian was discounting the days of his freedom. He wouldn't marry or have children ever, but it was not a decision he made for himself, his life was made to serve his people and to do the right thing for his Kingdom but Killian had always wanted what their parents had, true love.

His parents were also engaged since their births, but they were lucky enough to fall in love for the first time their eyes met, maybe with a little luck, he would have the same with Regina. He was going to meet her that night at a dance held at the palace in his honor and Killian was so nervous, for that, he went to ride that morning.

Killian was laying on his back on the grass by the lake, and he closed his eyes without thinking about anything, just the sound of the wind blowing in the leaves of the trees, the birds singing, the sound of water falling into the lake… He loved that sound, he loved the sea. with only sixteen, Killian escaped with Eric on a boat for a day and for that time he was free, without worries just enjoying his best friend and the sea, and in those moments was when Killian knew that he did not need anything else to be happy, only the sea and sailing was what made him happy. But his life was not that easy, Killian wasn’t the son of a fisherman, he was the son of a king and his responsibilities were defending and do everything for his people to be happy, he could not have the life he wanted.

The sun was right in the middle of the clearing of the valley and he knew it was time to leave his valley, he took the reins of his horse, and once climbed on it, he rode up to the palace without being seen for the guards, thanks to Eric. He left his horse in the stables, removes dirt from boots and quietly entered the palace.He went through the long corridors and up two flights of stairs to reach the room where they would eat, he entered in the room without making much noise but they were there, his parents each in their usual positions; his father at the end of the table, presiding , as usual, his mother at the left of his father and in front of her, his usual place. The dishes were empty and his father was a little pissed, but Killian walked into the room without saying a word. He reached his place at the table, sat down and looked at her beautiful mother.

 

-“Did you leave the palace without our permission, Killian?” Killian turned his gaze to meet his father's blue eyes looking at him.

-“Father, I’m sorry but you know that...”- He was talking when his father interrumped him.

-“Killian, we've talked about this before, you're the future King of the Enchanted Forest, for the love of God! You can't leave this palace without consulting me or your mother! someone could hurt you, Killian, you should be safe and the best place is here, inside the palace.” Said his father very upset, as always.

-“Father, litsen, I haven’t been to the seaside, I swear. I went to... I just went for a walk , I'm tired of living enclosed within the palace’s walls.” Killian said and stopped talking when the servants entered in the room with the food. They put it in its respective place and left the room, leaving the three alone again.

-“I don't care where you've been, you disobeyed us, Killian.” said his father, as he took a piece of chicken thigh that was on the plate in front of him.

-“Don’t worry father, it won’t happen again, I promise.” said Killian, looking down at his plate without even start eating.

-“Anyway, after tonight things will change.” Killian remembered what would happen that night, it was the ball, where he would meet his future wife.

-“Oh, right! I’m so excited! Everything will be perfect, I can’t wait to see you and Regina together at last!”- His mother was so excited about the ball. –“She is somewhat older than you, but it's a charming woman and very beautiful, I must say. Many princes have asked her hand in marriage but one nearly succeeds, but Queen Cora always wanted her daughter to be your future wife and I’m so glad of it. Cora was a great friend of the family, she was always so attentive to your health...” His mother wished to see his little prince being in love because as a night like that, years ago, she and her current husban, fell in love in those circumstances.

 

Killian speared a piece of meat with his fork as he listened, without paying much attention to the stories and legends that her mother was telling them. At the end of lunch, Killian apologized and went direct to his bedroom, he planned to spend the day reading books, locked into his room without going anywhere, because the night was going to be quite long.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This episode is about Emma, she is a pirate and like all the pirates, she is a thief so she is going to steal something very important to someone...

The wind changed direction, but she continued with the direction that she had decided, that night they went to dock at the port of The Enchanted Forest, it had been so long since she didn’t go through that realm.. but that night was special. She left her cabin to tighten her belts carrying her sword and two pistols, and reached the deck where her crew was preparing to go where she wanted. The young woman looked at the girl who was finishing of releasing the ropes, her hair was red and was picked up by a ponytail to his left side like always, she had a very similar white shirt, but the redheaded girl's covered her shoulders. It was a bit cold that night, for that she chose wear long sleeves. She approached the redhead and greeting happily.

-“How are those moorings, Ariel?!” She asked to the redhead, and she turned at the voice of her captain and smiled at her.

-“Phenomenal Captain, what brings you here? We have not docked in the harbor, yet.” Ariel said, approaching her captain. She didn’t like to wear her hair down and so, she looked like a man sometimes, indeed, she wanted anyone to know she really was a woman, only Ariel and her crew knew she was a woman, which captained them day and night.

-“I just wanted to see if we were going in the right direction.”- She said as she turned on herself and looked toward the place where they were going. -“I can see the lights of the palace from here, I think it is time to prepare.”- She said as she headed to the area where the rudder was, she climbed on the highest point of the ship, and began to speak raising her voice for all to hear her. –“Listen to me pirates, is our time! Tonight we will dock at the Enchanted Forest ! I don't want there to be a single death, unless they try to kill you! James, Robin, you are coming with me, we’ll go into the palace and steal as many jewels we are possible carry us! Ariel, Little John, you are going to distract the guards of the palace, while we come to steal! the others, you will wait here at the Jolly Roger, watching and protecting it till we arrived! We leave tomorrow at first light, and we'll spend all our money on whatever we want!”- she said, and all answered in unison: “YAY!” And she continued talking –“We are the most feared pirate of all, don't let anything or anyone stop us remain so! This will be the robbery of our lives! To BlackBeard!”- Said the captain as she raised her sword to heaven, and the others followed her example, while they were repeating: “To BlackBeard!” She sheathed his sword and ordered her sidekick Robin . –“Let’s go budy, the Snow White’s Castle is waiting for us.” Robin followed her orders and spin the wheel to be in the correct position. Once they arrived at the port , there was no one, everyone was on the dance organized by the kings of the meeting between the prince and princess from another realm . She took off her jacket and she lowered the boat along with the others. She said goodbye to the crew that remained on the boat and headed toward the palace, which was not far from the port. Once they got to where everyone came together behind some bushes.

-“Well guys, you know what you have to do, James, Robin, you two will be waiting with me till the signal of Ariel and Little John. Let the games begin!” She said as she signaled to Little John and Ariel, but Robin interrupted.

-“Wait! You cant enter dressed in that way, I mean, it's a dance and if you are wearing that, they will notice that you are... Pirates.” said Robin, looking at his captain.

-“Okay so, what do you propose to do?” She said mocking him .

-“Easy...”- He said looking as the crowd entered into the palace. –“Leave it to me, captain.”- Robin got up from his hiding and with a few punches, and ropes, he stripped a woman and a man of their suits and they tied them to a tree. Ariel put on her a dazzling dress pink color and Little John a suit that was a little small for him, but there wasn’t another solution. –“Better now?” He said as she sighed and rolled he reyes to him.

-“Come on, are we ready or still want to play at being a dressmaker? Walking.”- She said, as Ariel and Little John were prepared to enter the palace and begin what would be a perfect heist. Ariel and Little John got inside the palace without any problem, and once inside, Ariel took one of the daggers that were hidden in her boot and she did what her captain ordered her. She looked out the window of the palace, without any guard walking around her, and waved with reflected light on his dagger. She saw the sign, which meant that they could now enter into the palace. She had been studied perfectly every room and entrance to the palace, because James worked for a while in the palace as a cook, and he perfectly knew each input and hiding in the palace. -"Robin, James, are you ready?”- She said as she pulled one of her ropes tied around her and placed in position to launch it and to climb it. When they were on the top, she gave them the orders. –“James, you are going to find some guard without making much noise position yourself one of his outfits, Robin, you will go out there.”- She said pointing behind her. –“And I'll go this way, James, find Ariel and Little John and watch the guards and the kings; Robin, you try to get everything of value you can. In 30 minutes, I see you in the last hideout, if anyone is missing... Go back to the Jolly, and don't look back, did you hear me?”- they nodded. –“Okay, then, let's go. Good luck, buddies." She said as she turned to go the way she had decided that she would steal.

-“Good luck, captain.”- James said, and turned to Robin. –“We better start this, the captain doesn't like waste the time.” Robin nodded and both drew their swords and walked in the direction marked by their captain.

She was very quiet, because he was in the area where, right on the ground floor, was the room where the royal ball held and there were many more guards, but her father taught her well, and nobody saw her. She worked her way to a room, which was very dark, so without making much noise, She turned on a small lamp which was at the entrance of the room. When she turned on, the room lit up, not much just enough to see what secrets was hiding that room. It was huge and it had two rooms tucked into the big room, she glanced but it was only one bathroom and a place full of clothes, so she kept hanging around the room. There was a balcony and a table on which there were several boxes, she opened them and inside was the million coins and some rings, she didn't take them all, just what she thought he had more value: a few coins and some rings. She thrust them all in a small bag she was carrying. She turned and saw behind her a huge bed with a small table, on it there was a small box. She didn't think twice and went for the box, she opened it, emptied the entire box on the table and… Bingo! She found a small silver ring and in the midst of it, a green diamond. It was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen in her entire life and, she felt incited to put that ring on her ring finger but just as she began to slip the ring on her finger, the room's door flew open. ‘Shit.’ She thought and ran to the balcony window.

-"Hey you! Wait!" she heard a voice of a man behind her and before she leap, she turned and saw him, he was a handsome man, with a little beard, blue eyes and hair neatly combed; she was insurance that he was Prince Killian, she smiled and leaned over her body into a mocking bow as she smiled.

-“Nice to meet you... Your Highness.” She said and then, she jumped from the window and fell right on the top of a pile of straw, she ran to the stables and took the first horse she found. As she was riding the horse, she heard his voice shouting at her: “I swear I will find you, no matter where you go or where you hide, I will find you!”

 

She was laughing while she rode without looking back, she had been discovered but she didn't care, she took everything she wanted; money and valuable jewels.


	4. Chapter Four

She arrived at the Jolly Roger and there were Ariel, Little John and the others, who had taken less time in the castle, she left the horse tied with a rope to one of the ships, and went to hers.

-“Hello my pirates, did you miss me?” She said smiling, holding the bag with money in her hand. Everyone turned when they heard her voice and came to greet her.

-“My lady, we were worried, are you okay?" Ariel said as she approached her.

-“ All great and without a scratch, have you managed to steal something of value?”- She said, as she walked toward the door leading to her cabin. –“You know? I don’t care, divide it among you, I'll see what I’ve stolen. Smee!” She called him, before entering her cabin.

-“Yes, my captain?” Said a man, not very tall, physically quite thick, with a red cap on his head.

-“At the first light of dawn, we will go to the Dead Man’s Island!”

-“Of course, captain!” After this amswer, she went into her cabin closing the door with a padlock so no one bothered her. As usual, she took off her jacket and boots, leaving on her only her white shirt and her leather pants. She took a bottle of rum and drank the liquid of the amber bottle. She took the bag with the mutiny, and sat in her small desk to count each of the coins she had stolen to calculate its value. Once her task was finished, taking another swig from her bottle and went to her bed, she got rid of her bun, dropping some long curls over her bare shoulders and she lay on bed. In that moment she realized that something gleamed in her hand, specifically in one of her fingers… the ring! She had stolen it but she hadn’t realized until now. She didn’t even know that she finished putting it on her finger because the Prince came and found her rummaging through her things and she had to run. She hoped to never see him again, but she didn't know she would see him sooner than expected. The Captain Swan would have problems with the prince of the Enchanted Forest.

A flash of light came through the small window of the Swan's cabin, waking her from a deep sleep. She got up and placed her clothes like always; a white shirt, a vest with belt which was carrying her weapons, leather pants and boots. She brushed her hair picking it up on a delicate bun, although she was a pirate she liked to fix her hair. She left her cabin and went, without waste the time, to the surface and all of her crew saluted her. Smee was ordering the others to lift the anchor to head to the Dead Man’s Island, as Swan ordered him last night. She searched her gaze to Ariel, who was at one end of the boat sitting with a rose in his hands. 'Wait... A rose?'

-“Good morning Ariel, what you got there?” Swan came to her and sat beside her. They were very good friends, Swan and her father found her on the shore of the kingdom of Ursula, unconscious and naked, when Swan was only nine years old. Ariel was ten, but she remembered nothing of those 10 years of her life , they never knew where she came from or who her parents were. Since that day, they were like sisters, but although Ariel had been cared by Smee, Swan loved her as her sister. -“Hello Captain, this is... Well this is a rose, did you never seen one of them before?” She laughed and Swan laughed too with her comment. -“Ha. Ha. Very funny, I know what a rose is. I meant, where do you get it? That is, you can't see many roses around here.” She said as she pointed with her hands the sea in front of them. -“Ah... Well, last night... Someone gave it to me at the palace...” Ariel said as her cheeks were tinged with pink. Swan squinted her eyes, and suddenly she knew what was happening.

-“Wait, are you not saying that...?”- Ariel fell over her head when she noticed that her cheeks were transformed from roses to red like the rose she held in his hands. –“Oh my god!! Are you in love?! Ariel! Why you didn’t tell me?”

-“Ssshhh. I wanted to tell you, but it doesn’t matter, not anymore. I will never see him again.” Ariel bowed his head toward her rose, and began stroking each petal of the flower that she was holding.

-“Ariel, I don't wanna hurt your feelings, but this is not love. I mean, how you gonna love someone you just met? It's ridiculous. And anyway, as you said, you won’t see him again. Better take that man off of your head, believe me, men don’t give nothing but trouble.” Swan said, and Ariel nodded.

-“Maybe you are right, captain.” Ariel lowered her head to look again the rose and, with much love, she let out the rose of her hands and it flew towards the horizon. Swan hugged her fondly.

 

-“It's time to set sail.” She said while she was smiling at the redheaded girl, hugging her as she smiled back and nodded. The two got up and prepared to sail an uncharted island.


	5. Chapter Five

Last night at the palace of Snow White..

-“Killian, no, no and no, I'm not going to go dressed like this to the ball. I look like a duke or something like that, I'm not as refined and look my calloused hands to work…” Eric was in front of the mirror in the Killian's room , complaining about one of the costumes that Killian had lent him. It was a suit with white shirt, filled with ornaments of various colors, a red sash and a dark blue trousers. He had brushed his hair back, he seemed a man of high social class but Eric was uncomfortable. Meanwhile, Killian was placing his suit, the truth was that he also seemed a prince , okay, he was one but that night he was arranged and more nervous than usual. Stop complaining, you're gorgeous and also, remember that you lost a bet two weeks ago? We said that if I won you'd come to the dance dressed as I wanted, and if you won you'd come as ever. Anyway, if you had come with your regular clothes my father would have sent you to the prison.” They both laughed with his comment, Killian finished buttoning the blue vest he was wearing and they were to the dance floor. Eric went to the area where drinks champagne, wine and others are served, but he was distracted and he bumped into someone.

-“Ah, i'm so sorry, it wasn’t my intention, I was...” He stood still as her eyes stared at him, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her hair was red and fell over her shoulders, her blue eyes as the ocean, pink lips, and her sweetness when she looked at his eyes, left him speechless.

-“Don’t apologize, I'm very clumsy. Ariel.” Said the girl holding out her right hand, he shook his head and took her hand as he bowed to place a soft kiss on the top of her hand. She blushed and smiled sweetly.

-“My name is Eric. Nice to meet you, Ariel. Are you alone?” Said Eric, still holding her hand because she didn't seem to bother her. 

-“Yes, I am alone. My sister couldn’t come to this wonderful celebration, she has other matters to deal with...” Ariel looked down, she always did it when she was lying.

-“Well excuse me, but I'm glad you're alone so we will be two lonely people at a party full of couples, don't you think?”- She looked up and their eyes met again. Eric felt a chill through his body and to avoid it, he invited her to go outside the palace. –“Ariel, would you like to know the palace gardens? They are beautiful and full of flowers.” Eric smiled, still holding her hand, she smiled and nodded. The two left the palace smiling, and sat on a stone bench surrounded by millions of all different flowers.

Meanwhile, Killian was sitting on his throne beside his mother, and she was alongside his father, the king. Every minute that passed, was a minute more that Killian felt he was going to explode  of nerves. His mother seemed very happy, it was a very special night and their parents, both, were very proud that their son finally was going to meet his future wife. Killian felt his stomach began to hurt, 'this are the nerves' he thought and when he touched the belly area, he noticed that something was missing. ‘Where's my wallet?’

-“Mother, have you seen a small wallet? I can't find it, and I would swear that I was carrying it with me.” Killian said, touching every part of his body with his hands, looking for the small wallet. Snow looked at him strangely.

-“Honey, I don't know what the hell are you telling me, and stop doing those very jerky movements. What has that wallet of yours which is so special to you, by the way?”

-“In that wallet... Ah I remember, I forgot it in my room. Mother, I'll come back in a second.” Killian arose, and her mother took her hand before she moved away.

-“Killian, don't delay, your future wife will be here in a few minutes.”

-“Yes mother, I'll back soon, I promise.”- Killian pulled her hand from his mother and ran to his bedroom, arriving before opening his door, he saw a light was on ‘this is weird ... I would swear that I turned off the light…’ He thought, and without waiting more, he opened the door wide. Unexpectedly, a figure came out of nowhere and ran to the window, Killian did not react, all he did was yell at the figure which was in his balcony. -“Hey you! Wait!” Killian said while he was moving as fast as he could, but the figure arrived at the edge of the balcony, he whirled and leaned toward into abowing for him. He couldn’t see the face hidden under that hat but, for the clothes he wore, he was a pirate; The Captain of pirates.

-“Nice to meet you… Your Highness.” He said, and all that Killian could see under that giant hat, was a smirk and then he was falling into the void.

\- “Guards! Guards! Come here! Now!”- Killian shouted, and many of the guards came into the room as many of them went down to fill each of the inputs and outputs palace. Killian rushed to the balcony to see where he was going, if he had survived the fall. Yes, he was a captain, not many get to jump from that high, and get what that guy did. Killian leaned in the edge of the balcony and shouted loud so that pirate could listen him well. –“I swear I will find you, no matter where you go or where you hide, I will find you!” He said, and he knew that the pirate had heard him, because he stiffened at his voice.

-“My lord, are you hurt?” Said one of the guards behind him. Killian turned and looked at him.

-“He ran away! You must find him! He is a pirate, rather he is a captain. I want you to find him and bring him alive to me, as soon as possible. Not a single boat will sail. They usually sail at dawn, so try to not one sail. Is that clear?” Killian said, looking at his guards. And they all answered at once: “Yes, Your Highness.” And all the guards ran to fulfill the orders of Prince. Killian realized that his little box, which hid his mother's jewelry and money, was open, approached and was almost empty. Then he turned to his bed and it was there, his most valuable box was open and he prayed that what he had come to take, was inside her. Killian ran, and emptied the whole box on his bed, but there wasn't what he wanted. –“ No! No, no, no! I swear I'll find that bastard, whatever the cost.”- He left his room and went to the dance room, where the party was still going on. –“ Father, I need your permission to go to the ports, right now.” His father, King Charming, looked at him puzzled.

-“Are you insane? You are not going anywhere, remember that tonight…” The royal trumpets sounded, and everyone turned to the front door.

\- “With all of you, from Wonderland, Princess Regina.” Said the porter, and the royal trumpets sounded again, the doors opened and everyone made step. The view of Killian came to her, she wore a sweet lilac dress, which was covering her entire body except her arms, her hair was black as coal, and it was over her shoulders. King Charming stepped forward and knelt before her, taking one of her hands as he kissed it.

-“Your Highness, welcome to the Enchanted Forest.” She smiled sweetly and kindly, and bowed to the king.

-“Your Majesty, I am delighted to be here.” She said, as she turned her look of the Snow Queen. The queen came to Regina and hugged her.

-“Oh Regina, you are so gorgeous tonight!” Snow said smiling, and they separated after that hug. Regina stood still waiting for something, and Killian reacted when he looked at her.

-“Oh, right… Your Highnesss…”- Said Killian as he bowed to her and, she did the same to  him. then he got up again, and before speaking again, studied every feature of her perfect face, except for a scar on her upper lip. She was a simple princess for what he had seen and that was exactly what he wanted for his entire life. Killian flashed a huge smile, and he took her hand in his. She smiled shyly and he began to speak again. –“ I couldn't wait any longer to meet you, Regina. You are more beautiful than people said.” He said, as he leaned back to kiss her hands. She blushed at this gesture and she smiled, showing her perfect white teeth. Killian couldn't believe it, he had finally found the love of his life... Or so he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Swan finished her conversation with Ariel and they were preparing to sail at any time. Swan gave orders to prepare the boat to sail, and when she turned the boat towards the island of the dead man, she saw a big black could coming to them.

-"Shit! Smee, turn the boat back, we can not sail yet!" Swan said, putting her hat on, which was covering her head without show her hair and much less her traits woman.

-"Yes captain." Said Smee, and she began to give orders to return the ship to the port again.

-"Captain, why we return to the docks? We can't stay here, the King is looking for us!" Said Robin when he saw the Jolly Roger was moored again in the port of the Enchanted Forest.

-"They are looking for me, Robin. If you wash your face, and fix yourself a little, the guards aren't going to know that you are pirates. By the way, I think today I'll go for a walk around this realm because for what I 've seen, till within two days we can't sail so take it easy guys." Said Swan as she appeared from her giant leather jacket. Ariel and other men of her crew followed his advice; they went to wash the dirt from their hands and face to look like the civilized people.

-"But Captain, what if you get caught?" Robin asked, and Swan turned to face him.

-"They won't because they are looking for a man."- And she took off her hat and undid her bun, allowing her gold braid fell to her right shoulder. -"Remember that I still being a woman."- Swan turned back, and she jumped from ship to the ground, she took the horse that she stole to the royal stables and she took off all kinds of sign that linked him to the palace until she left the horse with nothing, totally naked. She threw everything in the sea, so no one could find it out, and she got on the horse. She rode through the city without attracting much attention and try to go unnoticed, she stopped at a large square and dismounted of the horse. Suddenly, Swan noticed how his gut began to roar, she needed food as soon as possible,so she went to a fruit stand along with the horse. -"Hi, would you be so kind and give me 3 apples, please?" The old lady before her, smiled and nodded.

-"Sure, there are 5 silver coins, missy."- Swan smiled at the old woman as she took out a small sack the size of her hand, full of coins and she gave her the silver coins. -"Excuse me, I said five coins, not nine." The old woman said as she handed her the hand with the leftover coins. Swan took her hand and she closed it with the coins inside.

-"You need it more than I do."- The old woman looked at her strangely. Swan smiled and turned away, taking her horse to ride him again, when she heard the old woman screaming in the distance: "Bless you!" Swan smiled to herself, and left the place without looking back. She wasn't used to that, she had always shown to be a pirate heartless, unfeeling, but she really wasn't like that. His father was known for being a man ruthlessly, a murderer with cold blood, but Swan knew that his father wasn't really like that, he had a wall because he suffered so much when he was younger. He taught her to be like him, so no one could ever break her heart. She came into the forest and entered it. There were only trees and more trees. -"Ugh this forest is so boring, how about if we go back to the Jolly Roger, Max?"- She had given her name to the horse, they would spend some time together so she decided to give a name to her new horse. She turned the horse, but it ran in another direction. -"Hey Max! Wait! Stop! Max, wait!" But Max didn't stop running and she panicked when she saw that the horse was heading towards a wall of trees and shrubs, Swan closed her eyes expecting the worst and suddenly, Max stopped. She slowly opened her eyes and her mouth dropped open when she saw the wonders she had in front of her. -"Oh my god Max! This is beautiful! How did you know...? You know I don't really care 'cause you are not going to answer me anyway."- Swan stroked him and she sat lakefront, it was a beautiful and totally magical place. There were millions of plants and flowers of differents colors, the birds were singing, a water waterfall falling over small lake... It was one of the nicest of places she had visited. She grabbed his pack and pulled out two apples. -"For you, you won it." Said Swan pulling the apple to the horse, and he caught it between his teeth eating it without leaving a stub. She went for a bite of her apple, when a noise interrupted her thoughts. She stood up quickly, and drew her sword pointing to where the noise came from. The curtain of leaves in front of her , opened and a young man appeared, surprised when he saw her. She clenched and raised her sword to him, as he raised his arms above his head.

-"Hey! Hey! Careful! I don't wanna hurt you!" She stared at him without lowering the sword. That man... That man seemed quite familiar to her. She looked at him strangely and without lowering the sword, she asked.

-"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He smiled, a very seductive smile, the young man was very handsome perhaps the most handsome man she had ever seen.

-"Okay love, why you do not lower the sword and then we talk? Also, I think I'm the one asking the questions here, because you're in my valley." The young man continued talking with his hands up, and when Swan saw that there was no danger, she lowered her sword and put it in the belt, in her holster.

-"Sorry, I... I was scared. It wasn't my intention to come to your valley, the horse brought me here, and well... Here I am." Swan started toward the horse to leave that place.

-"Are you leaving?" The young man looked at her and after catching the horse , she turned to face him.

-"Yes, I don't want to bother you, ..." She stared at him because she didn't know his name yet.

-"Jones, you can call me Jones."- Said the young man, holding his right hand for her to take it and greet. She hold his hand in greeting, and looked observing every detail of his beautiful and perfect face. His hair was dark, but his beard was of a lighter color, his eyes were blue as the sea, and his lips were practically perfect. He was wearing the slightly long hair tied in a small ponytail. -"And you? What is your name, love?" Swan got out of her thoughts, and smiled to him.

-"You haven't given me your name, why would I give you mine? It wouldn't be fair." She said and he smiled at her comment, coming closer to her.

-"You are right, so how should I call you?" Swan was thoughtful, she did not wanting him to know her real name, but if she said to him her last name, he would know who she was , so she chose to invent something quickly.

-"You can call me Leia." He looked puzzled.

-"Wait, you just gave me your real name?" She smiled mysteriously, and stared into his eyes.

-"Maybe... Or maybe not." She stared at him with that smile, and he gave to her a half smile.

-"Oh, so do you like playing, hm?" He took a step closer to her with his smile in his face and she felt she knew he but she could not remember from what.

-"Jones, you and me... have we met before?" He laughed, and she was a little upset about his reaction, He looked at her and stopped laughing.

-"Aw, so you were talking serious? I think not, Leia , I would never forget a woman as beautiful as you." She knew what he wanted this Jones was like all men, a womanizer.

-"Yeah right, I'm sure you say that to all the girls who come here, aren't you?" She said in a mocking tone, he became serious and came even closer to her.

-"You are the first person who have come here." He whispered near of her face. She stared at him and reacted when she heard a bird singing.

-"Okay, I think I have to go now. It has been a pleasure to met you, Jones, or whatever your name is." She said, leaving her position, still holding the horse's rope. He turned to watch her as she was leaving the valley.

-"Will I ever see you again?" Killian asked, and she turned to face him for the last time.

-"Maybe." She said smiling.

-"If you need something, you know where you can find me, Leia." Swan smiled, and walked with her horse of that little valley. She mounted her horse and rode till she returned to the docks and boarded the Jolly Roger. When she was lying on her bed, her guts roared again.  _'Bastard, I didn't eat anything because of you.'_  She thought, as she took the apple that had been about to bite, before that Jones discovered her. The young man was very handsome, but it wasn't that what bothered her, she knew him, she was sure she'd seen before elsewhere but... Where?


End file.
